mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Origin=The Legend of Zelda |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = RMX, Silencer & Eikichi's Version MSDensky & MIRCOmor's Version Ermac Won & MIRCOmor's Version Papacap's Version AxKingsXRevengeX's Version Napoleonjonamite's Edit Werewood's Version MGSSJ2's Version KingCharz, Chaos Dante, Ermac Won & MIRCOmor's Version}} This article is about the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda. For Link as his young form go to the page Young Link. For other uses of Link, see Link (disambiguation). Link is the name shared by the many various protagonists of The Legend of Zelda series. Link's destiny is to defeat the dark lord, Ganon. He wields the legendary Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, and many other items he acquires over his adventures. One of Link's incarnations, primarily the one appearing in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is also sometimes called Toon Link. There are multiple versions of Link in M.U.G.E.N, as well as another appearing as one of Super Mario 64 strikers. RMX, Silencer, Eikichi, & Mike Werewolf's Version The first of the six Links, this version is hand drawn with sprite rips from other characters. His appearance is based on the Link from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. He comes with his trademark equipment, such as bombs, hammer, arrows, and boomerang. Link can counter projectiles by using his mirror shield, if it's a normal projectile, then it's countered by a Kokiri shot. But if your opponent's projectile move is labelled a Hyper move, then it's countered by a Kokiri wave which is nearly impossible to avoid. There are the Hyper moves of the Biggoron sword and Kokiri wave. They are very powerful but costs 3000 of your power bar so it's like a one time use only. His other two Hyper moves are based more of defenses. 'Moveset' 'Specials' Shot QCF+ Punch] attack QCB+ punch] Teleport QCB+kick Invisibility 3 times + start MooshQCF+K Sword SlashDPI+P Geyser3x+ P or K Uses 1/2 Power Impaling HCF' MSDensky & MICROmor's Version An edit of Manjimaru. started by MIRCOmo and then MSDensky and Ermac Won made different styles of the character. This character is an edit of Manjimaru from Kabuki Klash. He appears to have original game play and does come with his bombs, boomerang, bow and arrows and hammer, and two new hyper moves, FD/Oni Link and Gale Boomerang. Ermac Won & MICROmor's version This version is also an edit of Manjimaru with fast attacks and MvC gameplay. His combos deal heavy damage. He can put the opponent into an infinite when he throws his bombs at a close range against them. CD-i Link 'CD-i Link' is seen in the Philips CD-I game, Link: The Faces Of Evil'' which was well known for being one of the worst games of all time. He is also known as one of the most popular YouTube Poop characters. The key difference between this incarnation and the official Nintendo Link is speech. In M.U.G.E.N, he is a good character made by Smeagol14. His sprites were ripped from the infamous game, Link: The Faces of Evil. Link 64 Unlike the others, this Link's sprites were taken from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the original Super Smash Bros. and other N64 games. This character seems unfinished though, because it is missing a few sprites, has very few moves and is hard to control. He is also missing a lying down animation. Other edits/versions There are other different kinds of edited Links for MUGEN. Toph the Earthbender edited RMX and Silencer's older version to make his aerial rave and other combos better. His Kokiri wave costs 1000 power (and does the same damage) and some sound changes. Another edited version by Kong, makes use of the newer version play like the old version. Then later, Barrysun made a few edits on Kong's edit, such as adding in sounds to his taunt and Morshu Striker and used some changes Toph did to the older version but did neuter the Kokiri wave to deal half the damage it usually does, becoming a level 1 super move. There is another MIRCOmor edit by MugenJF. All it is like the alpha version with more completed sprites. And there are others as well, of which 2 of them are ripped from the old Zelda games. Jedipolice was making a Link based off the cutscenes from the CDI Zelda games. But it was canceled when Jedipolice retired. AxKingsXRevengeX's Version This Link is styled to look like a MvC Character, however, he is a spriteswap of the Silver Surfer. This Link can be cheap when on his Magic Bean Leaf when throwing large bombs and never getting off of it. He has a few bugs and some stuff may fail here and there. This is the first beta. One known bug is that when the game times over Link will turn into Carnage on the Silver Surfer's board with a messed up palette.There is also an edit by Napoleonjonamite KingCharz, Chaos Dante, Ermac Won & MIRCOmor's Version This Link plays like an MvC character, though as be expected, uses the infamous Eternity of Heroes template. Despite this, this Link is arguably the best version. It features good animation and has a vast array of combos and a balanced damage output. Videos Mugen Link VS Homer.m BROKEN MUGEN 1 link vs young link MUGEN Master Hand & Fox VS Metroid & Link MUGEN Young Link MvC (Me) vs. Sheng Long SF3 (AI) Category:Characters Category:Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Strikers Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Spriteswaps Category:Heroes Category:80's Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Shield Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Teenagers